No resembled Content, yet a Fanfiction
by superflyken
Summary: There is no Category for this fanfiction.


Shoudou Teki Na Ai Jou (Impulsive Love)

Please note that this is a little ways into the story as it is Chapter 5. I haven't typed up the other Chapters but I will as soon as possible. Suggestions for other chapter would be very helpful. You can PM me or email me at: course the obvious, I do not own Johnny's Entertainment or and possible rights to it. But I do own the characters "Katsuya Kumiko" and "Kizuna Okada". If you would like to use them in a fan-fiction or story of your own please contact me.

**Prologue:** Eleven years ago, November 1st 1995 a young girl around the age of 9 named Kizuna Okada lived in Osaka with her fourteen year old brother Junichi Okada, and her mother. Kizuna did have a older sister Ritsuko but she lived with her father. Kizuna suffered from amnesia and other sicknesses that would not go away very easily.

Her mother was widowed, so she relied on her son Junichi to help around the house. Kizuna's mother could not go to work, Kizuna was so sick. Kizuna didn't have the very best relationship with her brother Junichi and for several reasons. She was color-blind and deaf in her right ear. Junichi became jealous very quickly before this, because if mother barely spent any time with him. Junichi joined a school team and came home late at night.

Kizuna kept getting weaker and weaker, until eventually it became to no surprise that she had been caught with cancer. Her mother became very worried because of the money to pay to get her better, because even though she had cancer it was caught in an early stage, Kizuna had a chance of staying alive, just a little one. Her mother became desperate, so she entered her son Junichi in a talent agency called "Johnny's Entertainment" through a TV contest. Junichi was accepted and became the sixth member of a new pop band "V6".

Junichi was extremely nervous at first, but for his sister's sake hr worked hard enough to pay off for his sister's operations. Kizuna was very healthy after Junichi left. Eventually she started going to school again, and she made a few friends and even went out on dates. Years go by and its now the year 2006, Kizuna is 19 years old. She has a bit of school left to finish since she missed so much, but she constantly avoids it.

Two of her friends Daigo Chiba and Kin Yeung sign up for an audition at Johnny's Entertainment. Around this time there is a TV contest on, whoever wins gets to spend 3 months a Johnny's Entertainment and witness their life. An anonymous person enters Kizuna into the contest and she won! Now Kizuna Okada and her best friend Katsuya Kumiko can spend 3 months at Johnny's Entertainment! What will be the turnout?

**Summary (Chapter 5):** The Johnny's are playing basketball and Yabu gets hurt! Junno and Katsuya help him, later Kamenashi trips Katsuya. After the game is finished Junno being a gentleman offers to help her (sprained her ankle). Story goes on through some romantic events. Read for more details.

**Shoudou Teki Na Ai Jou Chapter 5**

(Right now some of the Johnny's are playing basketball).

Masayuki Sakamoto called a foul, for more than one reason. "Yabu-Chan!" Katsuya called out rushing to help him. He held his hand over his bleeding nose. "Hold on" she told him lifting Yabu onto her shoulders. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked frantically. "I'll show you, follow me" Taguchi Junnosuke said. Katsuya followed him, with Yabu crying his eyes out. "Just around the corner, hold on Yabu" Junno told him. Yabu replied with a sniff. Katsuya slid Yabu off her back and he followed Junno into the washroom. Katsuya went back to the gym and told the others that he would be fine. "Let's finish the game!" Taiyo Ayukawa shouted with excitement. Go Morita put a hand on his shoulder. "How can you think of that right now!" Jin snapped at him. "It's okay..."said a whimpering voice down the other side of the gym. It was Yabu, and he was fine. He carried a box of tissues and an icepack over his nose. "You can finish the game if you want. Switch Nakamura Yuichi on". said Yabu. He went and sat down on the bench beside Shoon Yamashita. "Are you sure Yabu?" asked Masayuki. Yabu nodded his head.

"Alright then, foul, ball goes to Jin-kun" said Masayuki blowing his whistle. Jin threw the ball to Go who took it to defense on the opponents side. Go tried to shoot but Katsuya blocked it, grabbed the ball and raced down the other side of the gym. Just as she went to shoot she tripped over her own foot and fell, Kamenashi Kazuya who was right there grabbed her in the nick of time. Of course he fell down with her. The ball did go in the net and Katsuya did get points for it. "4-0" Shoon called out.

Junno tried to help Katsuya up but she fell back down and held her ankle. A tear fell from her eye, she wanted to cry it all out but she didn't want to seem like a baby so she held it back. Junno held her arm and she staggered onto the bench. Katsuya sat down and Junno put his hand on her knee. "Are you going to be alright?" Junno asked her. "I-I think so..." mumbled Katsuya. Junno patted her knee. "That's just like it" Junno whispered. "Huh?" pondered Katsuya. "Nothing babe" Junno said jogging back down to the court. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

Yabu laughed to himself then looked down at Kame, who was still lying on the dusty gym floor in awe. Junno kneeled down beside him. "Bo...Boobs..." said Kame. Junno got up and kicked him in the ribs. Kame got up and took his position back on the court. Shoon got off the bench and took Katsuya's place in defense. "He tripped you." Yabu said to Katsuya. Katsuya looked puzzled. "Kame" "Kame tripped you, just now." Yabu told her. "O-Oh..." she paused then looked away. She turned and looked back at Yabu, she felt relieved he was not looking at her. "Y-You must be able to see a lot from the stands huh?" she said trying to change the subject. "I guess." replied Yabu not paying any attention to her.

He was interested in how Junno would react to Katsuya next; and although Kame was being slightly perverted, Yabu was more interested in Junno. Junno had just called Katsuya 'Babe' barely two hours within meeting her. "He must really like you." Yabu said to Katsuya. She didn't quite hear Yabu, she was watching the game. She turned and looked at him. "Who?" asked Katsuya. "Junno." replied Yabu. "How...? We just met so recently!" Katsuya said flustered. "Love at first sight I guess. How could you not notice though? His emotions, his expressions...his vocabulary especially." said Yabu. "I…didn't exactly notice, though now that you bring it up I...well..." she paused "You're so much thicker than I thought...oh sorry that was kinda rude. But don't you think he likes you in the least bit? I mean look at how he acts around you. He's obviously in love with you. Think of the time when he helped you from your fall, how he used a 'sexy' tone when he invited you to watch TV with him in the lounge. How he volunteered to help guide you to the washroom when Taiyo slapped the ball in my face. Especially a few minutes ago when he called you 'babe'. Oh yeah and when you first arrived and Junno said you were cute and all the lovey-dovey mish-mosh." explained Yabu. "Well, I guess when you look at it that way..." Katsuya paused again.

"So you're already dating someone?" asked Yabu. "No...No of course not I just...well..."she paused again then blushed a little. "So what are you going to do about it? asked Yabu. "I...I don't know, I mean I guess I'm more of the person to wait awhile before deciding on something suck as this. But ...It doesn't mean I don't like him. He's really...-" Katsuya was interrupted by Yabu's shout of joy. "4-2" said Yabu. He wasn't listening to Katsuya this made her feel a little annoyed.

"Put a move on him, show him you care, respond to his love." said Yabu. Katsuya stood up and started cheering for Junno. "Good Job Junno  
keep it-" Katsuya fell down underneath the stands. She had forgotten all about her ankle and she fell. Yabu chuckled to himself but immediately stopped when he was scolded a female voice.

"That was mean! Katsuya could have seriously gotten hurt!" said the girl. It was Kizuna Okada, Katsuya's friend who had won the contest in the first place and invited her to come too. Kizuna stepped into the darkness underneath the stands. Katsuya was crying. "Hey, Katsuya, What's the matter?" Kizuna said to her. Katsuya didn't say anything. "Hey...I'm sorry, you must be having a rough time huh? So many handsome men and you can only choose one. I think I've found my match though." said Kizuna dreamily. "Seriously, Oh wow who is it?" asked Katsuya. She stopped crying and wiped her tears. "Yoshihiko Inohara, he invited me to the zoo earlier, we just came back. It was so much fun! The animals were so cute, and Yoshihiko was so kind..." said Kizuna. "Wow, you've certainly made progress! I'm having a tough time though..."said Katsuya. "Well, tell me about." said Kizuna. "Hmm well at first there was Go Morita, you know from V6, he invitied me to see his secret place. It made me feel so special! But the Junno came out and he was so kind to me and helped me through my troubles. Then of course there's Kamenashi Kazuya who well I guess he really hasn't done much but he did save me from a painful accident." said Katsuya.

"He tripped you! Remember what I told you!" said Yabu from above their heads. "Hey! Why are you eaves-dropping on us!" said Kizuna. "Because I have the liberty to." said Yabu in a bratty tone. "Let's get out from here now, its smells like mold down here." said Kizuna. "I agree." said Katsuya.

Kizuna helped Katsuya get back up then Kizuna got herself back out from underneath as well. "Are you guys alright!" asked Yoshihiko in a concerned voice. "Yes, we are fine." said Kizuna. "Can we PLEASE get back to the game now?" asked Taiyo rudely. Shoon threw the ball to Taiyo. "Do you want to play Kizuna? I want to hit the showers so I'm about done." said Jin. "Sure, said Kizuna. Kizuna leaped off the stands and ran her spot. Jin took off his shirt then went into the shower room. Kizuna was on Katsuya's team; even though technically Katsuya wasn't playing. Taiyo bounced the ball a bit then stopped.

Johnny's secretaries Rini and Ren entered the gym. "Here is a list of activities Kat-Tun, Ya-Ya-Yah, the W-inds and V6 will be partaking in this week. Much more will be schedulaled. If you have any requests please speak to Rini or Myself." said Ren. Rini handed out the schedules and everyone looked them over.

Taiyo started bouncing the ball again then threw it into the opponents net. "6-2" called Katsuya. "Hey! That doesn't count!" called Junno. "Yes it does, who said the game was over then?" Taiyo replied. "Game Over." called Katsuya, Taiyo gave thumbs up to Katsuya, she replied with a wink.

Rini looked at Shoon and Ren looked at Yabu. It was obvious they were in love. "Sw...Swimming!" Kame said surprised. Rini and Ren gave a smile to their boys then left the gym. "Kame-kun, is there something wrong with swimming? Are you afraid of the water?" asked Kizuna puzzled. "No, of course not what do you think I am? Some baby?" asked Kame in an impolite tone. "Yes". Said Junno "Hey, why don't we have a diving contest?" asked Katsuya. "Yeah!" exclaimed Shoon. "That'd be so much fun!" said Hikaru jumping up and down. Alright, then lets have it tomorrow, tomorrow we'll have our diving contest!" cheered Katsuya.

End of Chapter 5


End file.
